Reality Trip
by Irish-Lullaby
Summary: [Sequel to Control Freaks] Danny and Sam try to rebuild their friendship and move on from the events of Circus Gothicia, but fate has a little more in store for them. Rated T for now, subject to change
1. Ch 1: Moving on

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Danny Phantom, I just commender them from time to time

FINALLY!! Yeah that's what you're all thinking, LOL, yes its the long awaited sequel to Control Freaks. Note Please read CF first other wise it wont make sense. Please forgive me for any grammatical or spelling mistakes, its 1:30 in the morning. Enjoy!!

* * *

Reality Trip

Chapter 1: Moving on

Danny Fenton looked at his new room, after a month of complete remodeling, it was finally finished. He smiled, it didn't even look like the same room, the walls were a deep sapphire blue, and the carpet had been replaced with hardwood floors. Danny hadn't been sure about getting rid of the carpet, but when all attempts to get his blood out of the it had failed, they had decided the carpet needed to go. Underneath were, as his mother put it "gorgeous redwood floors" actually it had been the discovery of these "hidden gems" that cause Maddie Gilmore to go on a carpet throw out frenzy. Danny smiled at the memory, his mother had been acting…well like he had never seen her act before, and he had liked it.

After the past couple of months, Danny, his sister Jazz, and his mother had grown closer then ever. But their little click was breaking up, because tomorrow Jazz would graduate from Casper High, and at the end of the summer be going off to Yale University in Connecticut. They still had the summer, and were actually spending the summer on a cross country road trip.

The road tripping ending in New Haven, CT just in time to get Jazz to orientation and get her settled in her dorm. Danny couldn't wait because his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley would also be going on this little adventure. They would drive to LA and spend a week there. Tucker, Sam, and Danny at Commie-Con, and Maddie and Jazz shopping. Then they would travel on to Las Vegas, and Death Valley. Where they would go to Gothiapolicha, at least Tuck, Sam and he would. Then they would spend some time in Vegas, seeing the sights. After that they would take their time traveling to Florida, with stops at the Grand Cannon, stop and see their aunt, San Antonio, New Orleans, and other places, Maddie also wanted to go to several theme parks that were on the way. Once in FL Danny and friends would go on the NASA Space Center Tour. While most teenagers would cringe at the thought of spending the entire summer on the road with their family, Danny couldn't wait. The only thing that would make it better would be if his Dad would be there.

That wasn't likely to happen, Jack Fenton, hadn't been seen or heard from since his attempt to kill Danny. Maddie had gone back to her maiden name, and Jazz had wanted to change her last name to Gilmore as well. Actually the Redo-Danny's-Room had turned into a strip-the-house-of-Jack-Fenton venture. Even the pictures of Danny's Father had been placed in a box and stuffed in the attic. Fenton works was no longer Fenton works, but became the Gilmore Group, ghost hunting specialists, and business was booming, granted a lot of the Gilmore Group's success was because of Danny's alter ego Danny Phantom. But that really didn't need to be known. Danny sighed, while he missed his dad, he was glad the house had been made over. Made things easier, not so many memories around every corner; Danny was ready for this year to be over, it had been tough.

Personally Danny was glad to put his sophomore year behind him, and hopefully never look back. He knew things could never go back, Clockwork would never allow it, but deep down Danny knew how much easier things would be if he could turn back time. For instance, his Mom and Dad would be getting a divorce, his Dad would be here, and things between him and Sam wouldn't be, well what they were.

_Sam_. If there was one thing Danny wished he could change it was how things were between him and Sam. They were working on it, slowly, very slowly, Sam still didn't trust him as much as he wanted, or even as much as she wanted to. Both were highly frustrated with the situation, but Maddie had kept repeating that this was something that would take time. Danny was so sick of hearing that. But he and Sam had gotten into a strange rhythm, as long as he didn't make any sudden movements by her, they were good. Danny had started to notice that Sam was fine when he was human; it was almost like nothing had ever happened between them, but when he "went ghost" Sam tensed up and had to work on controlling her breathing. He could tell she was beyond frustrated with the situation, Sam never liked feeling helpless. They both had to hold out hope that it would get easier.

There was a soft knock on Danny's door, before Jazz stuck her head in. "Hey, come on everyone is downstairs. And the burgers are almost finished."

"Okay, I'm coming" Danny said as he walked into the hallway with his sister. Jazz smiled softly.

"Your room looks good, do you like it?" She asked

"Yeah I do" Danny nodded

"Wanna know my favorite spot?"

"Your favorite spot of my room?" Danny looked at his older sister with a strange look.

"Yep!" Jazz said happily, Danny shook his head.

"What is it?"

"It's where Sam painted your logo on the wall above your bed" Danny laughed, Sam had barged in two days after Danny had thought his room was completed, and she declared it was missing something. She then spent 4 hours painting his DP logo, the one that she also put on his jumpsuit, in metallic silver. He had been worried that it would look weird but it didn't, in fact it had made his room feel officially complete.

"Mine too" The siblings fell into compatible silence as they headed to the backyard, where their Mom, Sam, Tucker, Sophie (Sam's grandmother), Mr. and Mrs. Foley, and Jazz's best friend Lily were getting ready for the barbeque.

"A lot has changed, hasn't it?" Danny asked quietly, Jazz nodded.

"I'm not sure if it's good or bad" Danny confessed. Jazz stopped and turned her little brother so he faced her. Even through he was two years younger, Danny had grown a lot, he was now almost 6'2 and the 2 years of ghost hunting, not to mention the grueling physical training Maddie put him through, he had developed nicely, he was still lean, not bulky like Dash. But to Jazz Fenton Gilmore, Danny would always be little Danny.

"Danny, listen to me and listen very closely, if there is one thing you can count on in life it is change. It doesn't mean it has to be good or bad. Yes, these past couple of months things have changed, a lot, some for the better, some not so good. But that's apart of growing up."

"Maybe I don't want to grow up"

"I hate to break it to you, but you already have. More then you know." Danny nodded, Jazz smiled.

"Good now we are late to my graduation barbeque, and you know how I hate being late!"

Danny laughed and followed his sister out into the backyard, where they we greeted by the ones they cared about.

* * *

Sam laughed as she listened to Mr. Foley's tale of his graduation day. They were all sitting in the Gilmore's backyard for Jazz's graduation party. Sam refused to call them the Fenton's anymore, Danny was the only one being stubborn about it. Speaking of the devil, Danny, himself, was trying not so subtly to steal a fry from Sam's plate. With a swift smack she slapped his hand away from her French fries. Danny pouted, and everyone at the table laughed. This was nice everything felt normal, and for once Sam felt completely at ease in Danny's presence. That in its self was a big change, and she was happy that being around him was easier.

Danny and Sam were trying to rebuild the trust between them after what happened between them all those months ago. It was a slow and frustrating process, but they were slowly getting back to normal. Actually Sam wouldn't even say getting back to normal, they were closer then before, and while it was a little unsettling, it wasn't unpleasant.

"So, Sam, Danny are you two ready to be juniors. I know Tucker is excited" Mrs. Foley asked.

"Yeah, but its still not as cool as being a senior." Sam replied

"True, but only one more year of Dash, and then he's gone!!" Danny stated, the table laughed. The table went back to talking in little sub groups. Danny, Tucker, and Mr. Foley were talking about the new MAC computer that just came out. Mrs. Foley and Maddie were talking about the recently finished remodeling of the house, and Lily and Jazz were talking about how to design their dorm room. Both were going to Yale and were sharing a dorm. Feeling a squeeze on her shoulder Sam looked at her Nana.

"You okay, sweetie?" she asked concern written all over her face. Sam nodded

"Yeah, Nana, I'm just enjoying the atmosphere"

"D-day is coming up in a few days" Sam sighed, they had started to refer to her parents' arrival from there European tour as D-Day. They had been gone for months; Sam just hoped that they didn't expect they could start ordering her around again.

"I wish that they'd arrive after I left for my cross country trip" Sam stated. She really didn't want to deal with her parents at the moment. Things were finally getting better, the arrival of her parents were bound to disturb the balance she finally got to her life. The only worst event would be if Jack Fenton were to show up as well. Sam looked at Danny as he laughed; she felt her heart skip a beat as he smiled at her. It was a good skip though, and she smiled softly idly wondering if she'd ever be ready to be in a relationship with him. God only knew she wanted to, but would she ever be ready?

"Sam" her Nana whispered. Sam turned to see her grandma Sophie smiling knowingly "remember what that five year old told me "Fate brought us together…"

"And Fate will find a way to keep us together" Sam finished for her.

"It will all work out in the end, you'll see" Sophie added softly before turning to Maddie to ask about the garden. Sam nodded and bit her bottom lip, she hoped it would.

* * *

Yeah its short, I'm sorry just playing catch-up, any way there has been a time lapse between CF and RT, I'm thinking between 4 -6 months. Again I know it doesn't follow the shows time-line but I guess that's okay, at least I hope it is.


	2. Ch 2: Graduation and finals

Disclaimer: I dont own anything

* * *

Chapter 2: Finals and a Graduation

This was pointless. It was stupid, moronic, useless, and above everything else, stressful. Danny Fenton sighed heavily. He wanted to just give up right now, but if it meant his survival, and that was to be taken literally, he would have to suck it up and finish. Looking back at the Final Exam, Danny re-read the question.

_The Senior Ladies of the DAR(1) are holding a cat tea party. All of them have brought all _

_of their cats. All together there are 72 legs and 22 heads, how many _

_humans are there and how many cats. (2)_

_Who Cares! _Danny thought, but he started to work on the problem anyway. His mother's voice ringing in his head, "if you want to get in a space program, then you have to get better grades" Danny smiled it had been too long since Maddie had taken a real interest in her children's lives, but maybe she was taking it overboard just a bit. His schedule went something along the lines of:

5 AM : Wake up

5:30AM: Start work out

6:30 AM: end work out, go out on "ghost" patrol,

6:35 AM: try and lose Mom and Jazz

6:37 AM: Be annoyed yet again at the tacking device Maddie had on him

6:40: Get over it

7:15: Shower, and eat

7:45: Get to School

8:00-2:45PM: School

3:00PM: Homework until completed

4:00-4:30 5:00—6:55: Hang with Tucker and Sam

7:00: Dinner

7:30-9:00: Ghost Patrol with Maddie, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker

True, that they didn't stick to the schedule exactly, but it was close enough to how it went.

Danny finished his last problem just in time for Mr. Hermes to call for pencils down. The math teacher quickly gathered up the test just before the bell rang releasing the students to freedom for 2 ½ months.

"Man, was it just me, or was that final never-ending?" Tucker stated as the trio walked out of the class.

"Nope, it wasn't just you all 105 questions needed at least five minutes to answer." Sam sighed heavily "at least we're almost done with math, only one more semester of algebra, then all senior year none(3)."

"It will be that way for you two, but not me, mom's making me take more science and math. So during senior year, I will be taking Introduction to College Algebra, and Physics." Danny grimaced, wasn't his senior year suppose to be easy?

"Ouch" Both Sam and Tucker replied.

"Tell me, about but as she says "if you want to get into the space program you have to have a lot of math and science, so you better start now"" Danny imitated his mother.

"On a happier note I'm so ready for the concert tomorrow!" Tucker exclaimed happily. Danny and Sam nodded as well. They stopped at their lockers and cleaned out whatever was left in them. The math final had been their last final and the trio was breathing a sigh of relief that it was over. Tonight the seniors graduated and then they would be locked in the school for the night for Operation Graduation. Jazz told Danny that the school was hiring some of the blow up obstacle (4); there would be a movie room, pizza bar, and so on. Danny knew that Jazz would have a lot of fun at the Operation Graduation. Sam looked at Danny at the same time that he looked at her; they shared a tiny shy smile.

"So what time do we show up at your house for Graduation?" Sam asked him while closing her locker for the last time. (5)

"Well the ceremony is at seven, so I'm guessing 6:15ish" He replied walking to the front doors with Sam and Tucker following. Sam nodded, her Nana wanted to go over last minute details with her before her parents arrived that night.

"Okay, well I'll see you two then" Sam said as she waved to them as she walked down the street towards her house. Danny and Tucker headed into the opposite direction towards Danny's house. They had plans to really start summer off by playing video games until Jazz's graduation that night.

* * *

"Jazz, honey, I'm so proud of you" Maddie said as she walked into her daughter's bedroom. Jazz was standing in front of the floor length mirror wearing her cap and gown. Jazz tugged at the gown and sighed.

"I feel like I've been waiting for this day my entire life, but now that its here…I don't know, it all seems so fast. " Jazz replied quietly. Maddie sighed and walked over to stand behind Jazz.

"I know what you mean, you and your brother grew up so quickly" Maddie mumbled while smoothing out Jazz's hair "it seems like only yesterday, you were just learning to walk. Eighteen years might not feel fast to you but for me, it went by so quickly."

"Mom, I don't have to go off to school this year, I can go to Amity Park Community College for a yea…" but Maddie cut Jazz off.

"Absolutely not! Sweetheart you're going to Yale, where you will meet all kinds of different people and have different kinds of experiences. You're life is just beginning" Maddie smiled at their reflection. Jazz still looked worried.

"But things are just getting to some kind of normal; I can't just leave you and Danny"

"Danny and I will be just fine. So don't worry about us." Downstairs the phone started to ring; Maddie patted her daughter's shoulder before walking out the room and down the stairs to get the phone. The answering machine picked up before Maddie could. It clicked on "You've reached the Gilmore Group, I'm sorry that we're unable to take you call but if you leave your name and number, we will get back to you as soon as we can." Maddie heard her own recorded voice. She shrugged; she would just let the machine get it. Right then the front door opened and Danny and Tucker walked in.

She smiled at her son, "Hi Danny, how did you do on your final?" Maddie asked but before Danny could answer a new and not so welcomed voice came from the answering machine.

"Maddie" a deep voice stated, it wasn't the oblivious cheerful voice that they were use to, it was sad. "Its Jack, I'm back in Amity Park, and I just wanted to talk, I need to talk to yo…" but Maddie quickly unplugged the machine. Danny and Tucker were standing at the door looking shocked. Jazz was at the top of the stairs holding her cap in one hand and playing with the tassel with her other.

"Danny, why don't you and Tucker go watch some TV or something, while I make you guys a snack." Maddie suggested. Tucker was the only one to move as he pulled a still shocked Danny along with him. Maddie turned to her daughter.

"Jazz you better hurry you have your manicure and pedicure appointment soon."

"Mom.."

"Jazz this is your day; you don't need to worry about anything, okay?"

Jazz nodded and walked back to her room. Maddie sighed; she would deal with whatever Jack wanted tomorrow. Tonight was about her daughter.

* * *

"So He called? What did Danny do?" Sam asked Tucker hastily. They were in the hallway right outside the auditorium; it was five minutes before the Graduation Ceremony would take place. Tucker had pulled Sam aside and quickly told her the whole story about Jack Fenton calling that afternoon, while everyone else, Danny included, waited inside for the ceremony to start.

"Nothing! He's been quiet ever since! I tried to get him to talk but he would just nod or shrug. But I wanted to tell you so that you knew." Tucker finished as Sam looked into the auditorium.

"Poor Danny, this just isn't what he needs right now" she said quietly. Tucker looked at her and nodded.

"Hey Sam?" he asked hesitantly, she turned and looked at him. "How are you doing? With your parents coming back, and you know that thing that happened, I mean what Danny did to you…"

Sam sharply cut him off, "Danny did nothing to me! He was under a spell or whatever! It's not his fault" she said less furiously, like she was trying to remind herself as well. She sighed "it is what it is, Tucker. We work on it, he and I don't want to let that event ruin our friendship. So is it hard? Yes and no, sometimes things seem almost normal, actually it is almost normal. But occasionally, I just have thought, or when he's gone ghost I have to almost remind myself Danny isn't bad. It's frustrating; I want so badly to just put it behind us. And I know he feels bad, more then bad about it, it tares him up inside. I can't even bring myself to blame him when he already beats himself up about it." Sam finished softly.

"You can understand that Tucker, right? I mean you two had to have talked about it, or you at least had to have seen his guilt, can you blame him?"

Tucker looked down; several months ago he had blamed Danny, but not now. They never really talked about it. But he could see how it tore Danny up inside. If Sam flinched when Danny moved too quickly, this look of a man crazed by guilt came on his face. So no; Tucker could no longer blame Danny, Danny himself was more reserved after everything that happened. He was still Danny just a quieter version. Sam saw Tucker's answer in his eyes. She nodded and walked into the auditorium, where she sat down beside Danny with Tucker sitting next to her.

She slowly reached over and grabbed Danny's hand and squeezed it gently, he looked up and smiled softly at her, with a slight blush to his cheeks. They kept holding hands through the entire ceremony.

* * *

A/N: Short but at least things are starting to happen, little notes

1: DAR stands for the Daughter's of the American Revolution, its a very elite society, or so I have heard.

2: Don't try to figure that problem out I made it up, so I'm sure the answer wouldn't make sense at all

3:I build their schedules of how mine went in high school, its a block schedule. Basically they have the same class everyday for a semester, then for the next semester its all new classes.

4:Its those inflatable things, there is like a climbing one, an obstacle course, this one fun one is you attached to this elastic rope and then you try and run as far as you can before it snaps you back.

5: They get new lockers every year

Also I'm sure you realize that the timing is off, like way off, but its just how this story works out. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *


	3. Ch 3: Discovering Truths

Chapter 3: Bringing up the past

* * *

Two Weeks Earlier:

"Jack Fenton!" Vlad Masters screamed, as he marched into one of his many guest rooms. Three months ago, Jack Fenton, much to Vlad's disgust, had shown up at his door asking if he could stay with Vlad for a while. And for whatever reason, maybe it was just lingering feelings of their once friendship, Vlad had allowed Jack to stay. However, Vlad had yet to receive a reason why Jack was there, but today he would get his answers.

Jack was in the room reading one of Vlad's books on spectral energy. Ever since Jack arrived, he was using Vlad's library to study on ghost and their origins. In a strange way, it was so unnerving to see a serious Jack, one that spent days on ending reading and taking notes on whatever he was looking for. Even in college Jack never study, Vlad was always amazed that Jack never flunked out.

Jack looked up at Vlad, he smirked at him. "What is it, Vladdie?" he asked curtly.

"Oh, its Vladdie now is it? Funny, for months I have only been Vlad, nice to see some of the old Jack Fenton" Vlad snapped back. Jack just snorted, and then looked down at his notes. He sighed.

"Was there something you need?" Jack asked looking curiously at Vlad. Vlad nodded.

"Yes, yes there was. You have been staying here for months with no real explanation as to why you are here and not in Amity Park."

"We're getting a divorce"

Vlad stood up straighter; this was not what he had expected. After years of trying to get Maddie, of trying to convince her of the mistake she made in picking Jack, Vlad didn't really have to do anything besides wait for Jack to mess it up himself. Vlad felt incredibly happy, but it didn't show on the outside, instead he asked what had happened. What came out of Jack's mouth wasn't expected.

"Danny"

"What about Danny?" Vlad asked with a quirk of an eyebrow. Jack sighed heavily, and looked at his notes. When Jack spoke he sounded close to tears.

"I made a huge mistake. I spent most my life studying ghost, well more like trying to figure out how to destroy them. And in the end my son pays for it. Danny's dead, at least I think he is. Somehow this "ghost" seems to be able to take Danny's form."

"He's not dead, you idiot" Vlad spoke harshly; he figured Jack finally found out about Danny's ghost half. Jack looked at Vlad with hope in his eyes. Vlad sighed and explained.

"He's what ghost call a 'halfa' there really isn't a correct term for it, but in a sense he's still human with slight variations. He can go as he calls it "going ghost"; it's his ghost form, kind of like a photo negative of him, like instead of black hair he has white, blue eyes go green. He doesn't need to be in his ghost form to use his ghost powers. Which is the other variation, he can go invisible, intangible that means he can walk though things, fly, split himself in half if he wants, make multiples of himself, gather and shoot spectral energy from his hands, and has this really powerful ghostly wail. I'm sure there are other things he has yet to discover as well." (1)

"You seem to know a lot about my son, Vlad. You've known about it longer then I have" Jack asked. Vlad nodded "Since the reunion" he replied.

Jack raised his eyebrows, clearly shocked. "It's been that long? How do you know about these halfas are there more? What makes them half ghost?" Jack asked in quick secession.

"There have only been two halfas to my knowledge. As for what makes them, it's not something they are born with, rather an accident. It mostly requires high levels exposure to ectoplasma. (2) Basically such high levels that it affects on the molecular level; it fuses the DNA with ectoplasma. Not much is really known, because it is such a rare event, I have a theory that you can separate the ectoplasma and human DNA, but it's just a theory. Nothing more." Vlad finished.

"How would Danny come into contact with such high leve…" Jack started

"Oh come on Jack! Think! Your ghost portal holds more then enough energy, if he had accidently been inside the machine when it turned on, well" Vlad trailed off with a smirk as a look of horror came on Jack's face.

"So it's my fault? Danny is evil because of me?" Jack choked out.

"How on earth do you figure Danny is evil? That kid is so full of good intentions it's enough to make you sick, he honestly is good to the core, not an evil part to him. Everything he has done is because he is trying to help, it just back fires sometimes."

"I overheard him tell Maddie how he had..how he hurt Sam. I didn't catch all of it but it was something about being controlled…"

"JACK FENTON! You moron! He said it right there he was control and then you probably went on some crazed ghost hunting shooting rampage! No wonder Maddie is divorcing you!" Jack looked down guiltily, Vlad nodded.

"Yep, your silence says everything. By the way, it wasn't just your son's life you messed with. Aren't you at all curious about the other halfa? Well, you also ruined mine, I'm the other halfa and I'm not as nice as your son, more like his exact opposite. Now I want you out of my house by this evening. Goodbye Jack" Vlad said as he walked out of the room.

* * *

Present: Amity Park after Graduation

"Are you sure he went this way?" Sam asked Tucker. Danny was in the air following a ghost, while Sam and Tucker followed on the ground. Tucker just nodded. The three had been leaving the school when Danny's ghost sense went off. So Danny gave chase with Sam and Tucker close behind. Maddie would have followed but had to focus on Mr. and Mrs. Foley and Sophie Manson. However, it was only too soon before Sam and Tucker lost track of Danny and the ghost, so now they were running in the direction they were hoping he went. Suddenly Tucker's cell phone went off, he stopped running and answered. Sam stopped with him and looked.

"That was my mom; she wants me home in the next couple of minutes. I guess I have to go Danny will be alright right?" Tucker asked after hanging up the phone. Sam nodded trying to catch her breath.

"Okay I guess I have to go then, you be alright by yourself, I mean we're kind of far from your place. I don't think my parents would mind driving you home." Tucker stated, looking at Sam, she smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Tuck, but I'll be fine. See you tomorrow." She said as she started home. Tucker called goodbye while going on the direction of his house.

Sam had been walking for fifteen minutes when she saw the ghost Danny had been fighting. The thing had no real form, but it had eyes and a mouth that grinned wickedly when it saw her. It shot straight for her but before it got close Sam felt something come behind her and lift her into the air. Turning she saw Danny, who glared down at the ghost. He had one arm wrapped around her waist while he held her close to him. This was the closest she had been to him in his ghost form in months, and Sam could feel her heart speed up as she looked on at his determined face.

Danny quickly gathered energy in his free hand and shot it at the ghost, it hit dead on and the ghost made a yelp before it took off in the other direction.

Danny then turned and smiled at Sam, before his eyes widened and he looked scared.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked she was holding on to his shoulder with one hand and had her other around his waist. Danny shook his head.

"Sam I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I just grabbed you, and I …" he started and Sam knew exactly what he was trying to say.

"Danny its fine, I'm fine. Really."

Danny smiled and Sam returned it. She then noticed that Danny had some blood that dripped down his brow. Sam reached up and wiped the blood off. "Are you okay? What happened?" she asked.

"I was fighting the ghost when Valerie came up, so I ended up fighting both." Sam nodded "Are you hurt anywhere else?" She asked looking for more injuries, Danny shook his head no.

"So Miss. Manson, do you need a ride home?" Danny asked, Sam laughed and slapped his shoulder. He laughed with her and both were happy to find that maybe things would be okay between them. Danny took off towards Sam's house, both laughing and joking. Neither noticed Valerie watching them.

* * *

Sam was brushing her teeth when she heard the noise on her balcony. Sam quickly rinsed out her mouth and cautiously walked to the balcony. Maybe it was just Danny. There was a soft knock on the balcony door. _That's weird_ Sam thought, Danny would have come through. The person outside spoke softly "Sam, can you open the door, its Valerie"

Sam's eyes widen, but she hurried to the door and opened it. There sure enough was Valerie Grey in all her ghost hunting glory.

"Valerie, what..what are you…"

"Normally I won't let anyone see me in my ghost hunting gear but I wanted to talk to you. Can you keep this to yourself?" At Sam's nod Valerie smiled.

"I wanted to talk to you; I was out on my patrol to night when I ran into the ghost boy. He was fighting another ghost, I ran into the fight trying to get at both before they caused anymore damage. After several minutes they both got away."

"Does this story have a point I'm really tired Valerie." Sam snapped

"Yes it does, I eventually found the ghost boy again. Only to find you in his arms, at first I thought he was attacking you then I saw him fight off the other ghost. And I realized he was defending you, so I decided to watch." Valerie said watching Sam's reaction. For Sam's part, she didn't show her feelings. Outside she was calm and collected.

Valerie sighed "Sam I don't know how you became involved with the ghost boy, but I'm here to warn you. He's dangerous, Sam."

"No he's not" Sam said rolling her eyes. Valerie's eyes narrowed. There was a moment of stare down before Valerie smirk.

"You know if you're trying to find a replacement because you finally realized that Danny will never see you in that light. Well then Ghost Boy really isn't the best choice; I mean maybe he's the only choice for you considering your whole freaky Goth obsession…"

"Get out" Sam said quietly, before she slammed the door on Valerie's face. (2)

* * *

Freakshow kept his head down. He was handcuffed to the uncomfortable metal chair. Yesterday he had been taken out of his jail cell and put in his room. He'd been there since with no one coming in or no food or water. He had been very bored and extremely uncomfortable. But that was the norm of his life since his arrest. And all because of that stupid half ghost.

Through the months Freakshow's fear of the halfa disappeared, instead anger at the young teen flared in his soul. One day he would get his revenge, but today he would have to deal with who ever just came through the door.

"I hope you've been enjoying your stay with us Freakshow" a deep and cocky voice spoke out. Freakshow looked up. There were two muscled men in white suits. Freakshow smirked.

"Oh the Guys in White. Top Secret ghost hunters, who cant actually catch ghost."

They made know reply one clicked a button and a light went one with in a tank, there in the water was Lydia, his most loyal minion, aka the only one that didn't abandon him.

"Care to revise that last statement?"

"Lydia"

"No longer under you control" the other one spoke.

"What do you want?" Freakshow asked cautiously.

"You're knowledge of ghostly items, anything you care to tell us about this?" Clark (3), at least which is what Freakshow thought his name was, asked. He clicked a button and a table came out of the ground. There on the table was a metal glove, roughly elbow length, with little slots in the shape of random shapes on the forearm. Underneath there were three of the four shapes, each jewel shinning in the light. Freakshow couldn't help but stare at it.

"The Reality Gauntlet" Freakshow said under his breath, putting on an innocent look he spoke louder "Never heard of it"

"We know how you envy ghost" Lewis stated.

"And" Clark continued on "we believe this to be an object of enough spectral power to eradicate ghost forever. Including this one" Clark said as he pulled out a picture of Danny Phantom. Freakshow grinned maybe his revenge would come soon then expected.

"Ah! That Reality Gauntlet! I believe I have heard of it after all." Freakshow grinned maliciously. Lewis pressed yet another button and the cuffs on Freakshow's wrist and angles came off. Rubbing his left wrist, Freakshow stood up.

"Now then the Reality Gauntlet." He started on his lecture "Um...well I don't know THAT much about it, but I believe these things play a key role. May I try it on" He asked innocently.

Clark looked at Lewis and sighed "I suppose so, it doesn't work anyway"

Freakshow grinned and slipped the gauntlet on. "Joy!" he said as he did.

"Each of these gems has a power" Freakshow stated as he picked up the red square "The red one, the Gem of Life; it can make anything come alive." He said while putting the Gem of Life in the first slot, reaching over he picked up the yellow gem. "And I believe this one is the Gem of Form, it can turn anything into anything else. Or so I have been told" He finished quickly looking over at Lewis and Clark, both who raised their eyebrows. After putting the Gem of Form into the second slot, Freakshow picked up the last gem.

"And this one" he stated greedily "is the Gem of Fantasy. It can make your dreams real." He said as he put it in the next slot. "These gems if touched in the proper sequence can make the wearer control all reality!" He stated happily "but the Gauntlet is useless without its power source" He cautioned then grinned.

"Which I just so happen to have" he yelled while pulling the final gem out of his breast pocket. He shoved the final gem into the top slot.

"Freeze it Freak!" Lewis stated as him and Clark reached for their weapons.

"Have a little taste of the Gem of Life!" Freakshow commanded as the gauntlet powered up. It shot a red beam out at the guards causing the weapons to come alive and wrap around Lewis and Clarks body.

"Now that's what I call living!" Freakshow stated before he realized that the glove's energy level came down. "Blast!" He said defeated "if I only knew the sequence, I could control all Reality. Still…"

He looked at the Guys in White, and then at Lydia in her tank. He walked over to Clark and grabbed his key card. Sticking it into the machine holding Lydia, it read it and the tank opened freeing Lydia. She shook her spiked head and flew out. With a grin at Freakshow she bowed before him, and Freakshow felt himself grin as well. Turning to the trapped men he stated "this concludes our demonstration. Now if you'll excuse us" Freakshow stated as he walked out with Lydia by his side. She quickly grabbed him and flew him out of the prison.

As the air whipped around them Freakshow looked at Lydia. "What shall we do with our new found freedom? Dinner? Movie? Make myself Ringmaster of all REALITY?" He let out his caw like laugh. Lydia smirked and together they set out for Amity Park's Casper High.

Yes revenge would indeed be sweet.

* * *

1: I'm not sure how to explain Danny's condition, any ideas?

2:Sorry Valerie fans, I just like making her mean, its so much more fun to write

3: It just came to me. Not there real names obviously...


	4. Ch 4: Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I just play with them from time to time.

* * *

Chapter 4: Caught

Maddie Gilmore walked out of the kitchen to answer the front door. She had been unloading the groceries when she heard the doorbell. Opening the door, she found a delivery boy standing there with an arrangement of white roses.

"I'm looking for a Maddie Fenton?" the young man asked while shifting the vase so he could get a better hold of it.

"That would be me" Maddie replied as she reached for the flowers. The delivery boy handed them over and then left quickly. Maddie raised her eyebrow but shut the door.

She found a card within the arrangement and quickly set the vase down to read it. Opening the small envelop, Maddie pulled the card out.

_Maddie,_

_These roses don't compare to your beauty_

_Yours truly,_

_Vlad_

Maddie stared at the note, she was honestly surprised. Not necessarily because of Vlad sending them, she had known about his feelings ever since she and Danny had the plane crash and ended up at Vlad's cabin. She was surprised at how bold the note was. Staring at the note Maddie, absentmindedly grabbed the ringing phone.

"Hello?"

"Maddie, I was going to wait to call, but got too impatient. Did you get my gift?" Vlad's voice answered. _Speak of the devil _Maddie thought.

"Yes, I just received them, they're beautiful" Maddie said while touching the soft silky petal.

"Good, listen I'm in town on business just for today, I leave tomorrow. But I was wondering if you would like to join me for dinner. No pressure, just old friends catching up." Vlad asked. Maddie considered it, she didn't have any other plans Danny was going to the school's out concert, Jazz would be at Lily's.

"Okay, but nothing fancy, why don't we go to The Goose's Acre, it's a pub downtown" Maddie said, she was getting a divorce no need to rush into anything, not that she would be involved with Vlad, but some company would be nice.

"Sounds wonderful, shall I pick you up say around 6:00?"

"Yes that works"

"Great, I will see you then Maddie" Vlad said before Maddie heard the phone go dead. She hung up it was 2 o'clock now so she would finish unloading the groceries, then pay some bills, before she went to go get ready for her dinner with Vlad.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker walked towards the school for the concert. They were early, really early but they had wanted to get great seats. Preferably in front row. The trio were talking about the up coming summer trip, and Sam was currently filling Danny and Tucker in on how her parents took the news to Sam spending all summer with the "Gilmore's".

"It's kind of surprising, they really don't seem to care at all, not like they don't care what I do, but it's like they just figured out that I'm going to do what I want. So they just don't fight it." Sam shrugged.

"Maybe I finally got under their skin." Danny said trying to make a joke, but failing miserably. Sam and Tucker just looked at Danny. He shook his head and said "I know, I know, but I had to try"

Just then he walked around a corner and ran into Jazz, knocking all of her papers out of her hands.

"Geez Danny, watch it!" Jazz said while putting her hand to her head.

"Geez Jazz, watch it!" Danny said at the same time as Jazz, before he looked down, and grabbed a green book that had fallen to the ground.

"Ghost Envy for Dimmwits, Ghost are not the boss of me" Danny read the title out loud as he picked up the book. Looking up at his sister he asked "what is this?"

"My college thesis on Ghost Envy" she replied bending down to gather all of her papers "just because I'm just starting college, doesn't mean I mean I can't be prepared. In fact did you know that ghost often.."

But Danny cut her off, "Don't know, don't care. Not listening" He said thrusting the book at her "From now on it's no more books, no more papers, and no more ghost or going ghost." He said happily, this summer he would be taking a break from all things, including ghost fighting. Jazz sighed and walked away without another word. Danny turned to his two best friends and opened his mouth to tell them something when the screaming started. Looking around, he saw his peers running away from the football field were the stage for the concert was set up.

There floating in the air was a spike headed female ghost with multiple tattoos that were currently flying off of her body and terrorizing the students. Danny glared, he knew that ghost. Just then he heard Tucker and Sam scream, and Danny turned to see them get carried way by two of the alive bat tattoos.

Sam looked at Tucker exasperated, "Remind me again" Sam started "why do we hang out with the kid who has ghostly enemies?"

Tucker, who was currently looking down at the very far away ground, looked at Sam with a smirk "because you have a giant crush on him." Sam glared at Tucker for that remark.

Down on the ground Danny ran for the stage to get underneath the curtain so he could turn into his alter-ego Danny Phantom, without having to worry about someone finding out his most protected secret. The light flashed and Danny flew up into the air, his now white hair ruffling in the wind. Looking around Danny tried to figure out who to help first, when he spotted Paulina cornered by three of the tattoos.

She screamed and flapped her hands at the figures of a snake, skull, and evil demented looking bird. Danny felt the ecto-energy gather at his finger tips. Shooting three separate rays at the tattoos he watched as they hit all three.

"He loves me" Paulina said as the first one hit, "he loves me not" at the second one "he loves me" she cried happily as the bird evaporated when the energy hit him. Danny smiled and took off looking for Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Sam looked around as the bats took her and Tucker to the train yard. They brought the two down close to the ground before the bats' wings expanded and wrapped themselves around her and Tucker. Trapping them to the ground, where they lay quite immobile. Suddenly a heavy set of foot falls came and Sam looked up to see the one person she had wished she would never see again.

"Freak Show" she gasped just as Tucker did. Her violet eyes were wide and her heart pounded in her chest. Here in front of her was the reason her and Danny were trying to repair their trust and friendship. He was the reason Danny would go through his moments of self-loathing. Freak Show was the reason, Sam had been raped. She shook her head and closed her eyes trying to a hold of her panic.

"In the anemic flesh" Freak Show stated rather proudly. He looked down at Sam and grinned wickedly. "Why hello Samantha" he stated his oddly red years boring into hers. "How's tricks?" He asked like he was greeting old friends.

Sam saw Tucker kind of bounce his way closer to her, a furious look on his face. If there was one thing Sam had learned about Tucker during the after math of the Circus Gothica incident, it was that Tucker had a protective side that could almost rival Danny's. Though she was almost sure that Danny's over protectiveness would win hands down, considering that he had tried to bash Freak Show's skull in using the crystal ball staff that Freak Show had used to control Danny.

Sam looked at where the orb had met Freak Show's face and sure enough there was a scar that ran down from the hair line the eyebrow. Sam swallowed as images of that night flashed through her mind.

"Did you have a nice couple of months, while I was rotting in JAIL because of you?!" Freak Show screamed and stomped his foot. He grinned and bent down so he was level with Sam's face, "tell me Samantha, because I'm dying to know, how have your and Danny's relationship been since we last saw each other. Have you let him in again since that night?" he asked cruelly.

Beside her Tucker almost growled, and Sam was trying to come up with some witty sarcastic remark, but her brain seemed to have stopped working.

"Get AWAY from her!" Sam could have screamed in happiness when she heard that voice, even if it was cold and full of loathing. She saw a flash of green and Freak Show was pushed way from her. She moved her head a little to see Danny floating there just above the chain link fenced.

"You should know" he started slowly "I've been working on my aim" Danny threw an energy blast at Freak Show's stomach, causing the convict to slam into a nearby train cart.

Freak Show glared and raised his metal clad arm, "Funny" he started "so have I." the strange metal glove started to glow red at the palm and suddenly the fence Danny floated above broke apart and wrapped around him. The weight of it caused Danny to fall out of the air and on to the ground.

"Say hello to the Reality Gauntlet, which is now twice as powerful now that I have activated the Gem of Form." The yellow gem faired to life as Freak Show pointed the gauntlet at to oil containing carts. Danny, Sam and Tucker watched in horror as the carts transformed into giant robots. But their horror quickly faded as the robots didn't move.

Danny pulled himself out of the metal bindings and floated over to the robots, he couldn't stop himself form laughing.

"What are they going to do? Rust on me?" He pointed at the robots. Freak Show pressed on the red gem.

"And Freak Show said let there be life!" he pointed the gauntlet now glowing red at the robots. The robots glowed red for a moment before one let out a roar and swung at Danny. Danny quickly dodged the hit, and stared at the robot. He only just noticed the second one right when it went to take a bite out of him. Danny quickly went intangible and the second robot just bit right through him. Danny flew up and stared at the two things, whatever that glove thing was it was obviously controlling the two metal titans. Just then Danny saw a speeding car coming their way and couldn't help but roll his eyes as he saw two of the agents from the Guys in White come up.

Clark the one driving quickly spoke into an earpiece saying that the gauntlet was active. He then looked at Lewis "when I write the report, I'm affixing blame on you"

Lewis glared back "Not if I do it first. Freeze Freaks!"

Freak Show looked up at the clouds "Freeze? If you insist" He then pointed the gauntlet at the clouds and a yellow beam hit it transforming the cloud into a fluffy version of the Pillsbury Dough Boy. Freak Show hit it with the Gem of Life and it quite happily crashed down on the Guys in White and the giant Robots. Danny flew out of the way and landed in front of Sam and Tucker. He was just turning towards Freak Show, when a blow came to the side of his face knocking him to the ground.

Danny looked up and saw Freak Show giving him a death glare. Freak Show's glove hand was still stretched out, that the move of the back handed slap had caused it to go. Danny felt the pain in his jaw and knew that there would most likely be bruising.

"That was for giving me that hit with my own staff, remember? Where you played batting practice with my head!"

Danny smirked seeing the scar on Freak Show's brow "I would have hoped it would have reminded you to stay way, but perhaps nothing can get through that thick skull of yours"

Danny stood up and gathered some ecto-energy in his hands; he threw the blast at Freak Show, and watched with a grim satisfaction as it knocked Freak Show to his feet.

"Show's over Freak" Danny stated walking over to the man that almost ruined his and Sam's friendship. In the back of Danny's mind, he wondered how Sam was doing; she hadn't made a sound during the whole time.

He was just about it hit Freak Show with another blast when the tattooed ghost hit him from the side, efficiently knocking Danny away and throwing him next to Tucker.

Freak Show stood up and looked at the trio "Looks like our little show down will require a bigger audience." He held out his gloved hand and his Gothic train pulled up behind him.

"A much bigger audience" Freak Show stated while letting out his caw like laughter. It was the sound that made Danny shutter, not in fear but in utter annoyance, kind of like nails on a chalkboard.

The bats that still held Tucker and Sam captive let them go and flew to Lydia, once again becoming tattoos on her thighs. As the gauntlet once again went red, the train sprouted wings and took flight. Danny stood up and glared after the flying train, then marched over to Sam and Tucker.

Tucker was standing and looking at a clearly shocked Sam. Danny bent down to her level and gently reached out to put a gloved palm to her cheek. She closed her eyes and leaned into the touch, sighing.

"Sam" Danny asked "Are you okay?" he looked at her his ghostly green eyes full of concern. She opened her violet eyes and smiled softly.

"yeah, just a little unnerved. Never really thought we'd see him again"

Danny stood up pulling her with him. "I know what you mean" he said while pulling her close then reaching over to grab Tucker as well. Sam and Tucker both wrapped their arms around Danny's shoulders, as Danny held them around the middle preparing to take off.

"Danny?" Sam started "What about Freak Show?" she didn't want to admit to how worried she actually was about Freak Show's reappearance. Just how much more of their past was going to show up

Danny looked over to where the Guys in White were pulling themselves out of the fluffy cloud, shivering like mad. "Oh let the jerkiscles handle him" he said as he floated the three of them into the air.

"I'm on vacation. Besides I've got two words for you Dumpty Humpty" Danny said as he flew them to the school for the concert.


	5. Ch 5: Secret's out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, and a lot of the dialogue is from Reality Trip.

Chapter 5: Secret's out

Maddie Gilmore stood in the hallway staring at her reflection. It had been so many years since she wore anything but the blue jumpsuits, that it was strange to see herself any anything different, strange but not all together unpleasant. Turning just to the side, Maddie looked at how her backside looked. She grinned; working out with Danny had gotten her pre-children figure back. And now she was wearing her "skinny" jeans, the one that every woman holds on to in the hope that she would one day fit in them again. Today was that day for Maddie.

She picked a piece of lent off of her crimson silk top, and then checked her eyeliner. She was just reapplying her lipstick when the doorbell rang. Taking one last look, Maddie turned to answer the door.

Standing there was a smartly dressed Vlad Masters, who held a single red rose in his hand. He smiled and bowed slightly at the waist. "For you milady"

Maddie took the rose and smiled at Vlad. "You seem overdressed for a pub" she remarked looking him up and down.

"I had to come straight from the office." Vlad said as he offered his arm. Maddie took it and he led them towards the town car were the driver held the back door open for them.

It was a short ride downtown, when the town car pulled up at the Goose's Acre. Vlad got out and offered his hand for Maddie, who grabbed it and got out of the car.

The Goose's Acre was an Irish pub that was originally in Dublin, Ireland; but it had been bought by an American businessman, who had it taken down and shipped over to Amity Park.

The whole story of the Goose's Acre was that while it had been a popular bar several decades ago, it had fallen into disrepair, and ultimately bankruptcy. The bank seized the pub and put it up for sale at an auction. The American businessman, a man by the name of Charles O'Connell, bought the pub because it was where his grandparents had met and married, well the reception had taken place at the pub. After several million, Charles O'Connell had the pub built in his hometown, Amity Park.

Maddie had wanted to see the place ever since it's grand opening, but had never had the time. Looking around she could tell that the owner had also expanded what the original pub had been. But you could see the original bar and its woodwork was enchanting. Along the bottom of the bar was an intricate Celtic design that wrapped all the way along the bar. Behind the bar were wooden shelves that held every bottle of alcohol that was legal in the United States. Adjacent to the bar was a large stone fireplace.

The hostess led Vlad and Maddie to a booth that was opposite the bar. She handed them their menus and told them that their waiter would be with them shortly.

"So, this is something." Vlad said while smiling at Maddie, who just nodded and continued to look around at all the Celtic designs. Attached to the wall in perfect view for Maddie was a TV showing a baseball game.

Before long the waiter came by and took their orders for drinks. Vlad looked at Maddie; he couldn't believe he actually got a date with her. She looked beautiful as always, but she seemed to be more mature then when he last saw her. She looked back at him and then asked the question that had been on her mind since she got the roses.

"So, those flowers, and the dinner invite. That was a little bold don't you think? What would my husband say" Maddie asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if I didn't already know you were getting a divorce, then I would have asked him to come along. But seeing as how you two are separated..." Vlad trailed off. Maddie looked shocked.

"How did you know we were getting a divorce?" Maddie asked.

"Jack showed up at my place three months ago, he had been staying there for all that time and only left two weeks ago. He told me" Vlad admitted, then leaned forward and lowered his voice. "He actually told me the reason why as well"

Maddie narrowed her eyes; did Jack tell Vlad about Danny's ghost half? She carefully took a sip of her cosmopolitan, thinking on how to respond.

Vlad waited a beat before taking the plunge. "So you finally know about Danny's other half" he stated.

It was official she was going to kill Jack; that was family business. Jack shouldn't go around telling everyone that Danny was the ghost boy. He could put Danny in danger; did Jack really just stop caring about his son? Maddie felt the tears prickle behind her eyes. She would have never thought Jack would have reacted this way; he had been such a kind husband and a great father, if a little clueless. Did Jack Fenton's hatred of ghost overshadow his love for his son? Maddie looked down at her drink, before something Vlad said clicked.

"Wait finally?" Maddie asked. Vlad sat back, "Ah yes, Maddie dear, I'm afraid that I have known about Danny's secret for quite a well."

"How long?" Maddie asked shocked.

"Since the reunion" Vlad answered reluctantly, would Maddie hate him for keeping that from her. He grimaced, he wouldn't tell her about his ghost half, at least not yet. Maddie was far smarter then Jack and she would connect Vlad Plasmius to him very quickly.

Suddenly Maddie brought her hand to her face. Vlad lent forward, suddenly concerned.

"Maddie, dear, are you okay?"

Maddie sniffed, and wiped at her eyes. "I'm such a horrible mother. For a year and half I never noticed that he was the ghost boy and you figure out when you first meet him."

Vlad reached out and grabbed Maddie's free hand and wrapped both his around it. "Maddie, dear, if it makes you feel better I accidently saw him transform, so I didn't really figure it out" he started gently. She gave a laugh before looking up. Vlad smiled gently, "For the record, I don't think you're a bad mother. And I'm positive that Daniel and Jasmine think you're great."

Maddie smiled. The waiter came at that moment and Maddie and Vlad gave they're orders. They then spent the time waiting for their food talking about the college days, and about the people they use to know. Maddie found that she was actually having a good time with Vlad.

"Personally I'll never forget the day I first met you" Vlad started with a smirk "it was night actually, and you and Sarah Black were floating on those pool noodle things in the schools fountain." Maddie laughed fondly. "I got in so much trouble with Sarah, did you know she actually got us kicked out and band from Waffle House?"

Vlad raised his eyebrow, "how is that possible, it's not exactly high class dinning?"

"Well apparently they didn't appreciate people table top dancing." Vlad roared with laughter, and Maddie smirked. Just then, the game on the TV was interrupted by breaking news.

"Its ghost based chaos at Casper High's school's out concert, were ghost kid, Danny Phantom is fighting for his after life." The news anchor announced. Maddie watched the TV shocked as she saw Danny fighting the Circus Gothica Ringmaster. Vlad had also turned around to watched the screen, and the bar tender turned the sound up as everyone watched.

Maddie felt her heart skip a beat when Freak Show floated up in the air with Danny, Tucker and Sam holding on to his arm. She quickly grabbed her purse and stood up, Vlad looked up at her.

"I'm sorry Vlad, but I have to go thank you so much for the drinks it was great, really but I must be going."

"Should I drive you back…" but he was caught off as on of the customer's screamed. Looking back at the screen Maddie saw the kids' free fall from the air on to the stage. "Danny" she whispered as fear gripped her heart. She turned towards the Hostess, who was also watching the news.

"Call me a cab, now!" Maddie barked. The hostess quickly ran out side to flag down a cab. Maddie watched as Danny got up slowly, he was under one of the stage spot lights, and with a sinking feeling in her stomach she watched as the twin lights appeared around Danny's stomach, which quickly lead to him transforming from Danny Phantom to Danny Fenton. In front of everyone. On screen they saw him look around then heard him ask "Nobody saw that, right?"

Vlad was already on the move; he threw a 50 dollar bill on the table and was on his phone to call the driver around. He grabbed a shocked Maddie and pulled her out of the bar.

"Come Maddie, I'm afraid we don't have time to wait for a cab." He quickly ushered her into the town car as he slid in next to her. Vlad looked at Maddie "should we head for the school or..." he asked, but Maddie cut him off.

"No Danny's smart he would head straight for home, I'll meet him there."

"Frank to Ms. Gilmore's residence and quickly" Vlad barked, as Frank put the car into drive and took off.

* * *

30 Minutes Earlier at Casper High:

All around them, their peers were chanting Dumpty Humpty's name. Danny sat in excitement for his favorite band to start, but Sam and Tucker weren't joining in. In Sam's lap, a book lay opened and she read aloud from it.

"The Reality Gauntlet consists of four gems, which..." Danny covered her hand with his, stopping her from reading.

"Guys come on, its summer. As in no more pencils and no more books." Danny recited happily looking at two very worried best friends.

"You might want to take a look at this book, especially the author" Tucker started as Sam handed the book over to Danny. He looked at the author and read it out loud.

"Frederich Isak Showenhower?" Danny questioned. Sam grabbed the paper and folded it then covered the last bit with her hand, and Danny read again. "Freak Show" he breathed.

"Well, I don't care Sam." Danny stated stubbornly, he was determined to have a non ghost summer vacation. He handed the book back at her "as of right now Freak Show is not my problem." He wasn't looking at her so he missed the look of hurt that crossed her face.

Was Danny just going to ignore the fact that reason for all their problems was back? She clutched the book to her and took several deep breaths.

Just then the band started to play and everyone around them started to cheer. Danny opened his eyes.

"Oh! I love this part; this is where the band comes out of the giant egg." Down on the stage smoke started to poor out and the lights started flashing. But that was the only normal thing as the giant egg came to life and opened its mouth to spit out yoke and the band members. All around the audience gasped in surprise.

There in the center stage Freak Show appeared. "Are you kids ready to have a great summer, because Dumpty Humpty had a great fall." He laughed.

Lydia flew up and grabbed Tucker and Sam flying them down to Freak Show. Danny glared and slipped down into the bleachers to transform. He fazed out from under them and flew up to the stage.

Down on the stage, Freak Show's gauntlet glowed yellow and he pointed it at the audience. "Ah the only thing better then an audience is a captive audience."

All around the stage seat belts buckled the students to their seats holding them there. Danny flew towards Freak Show.

"Show's over" he yelled. Freak Show merely shrugged, and raised the gauntlet.

"O contraire. That's French for I bet this hurts." He said as he punched Danny, knocking the boy out of the air and into the stage. Danny got up and faced Freak Show, who pointed the gauntlet at the drum set and had them morph into a drum style spider. The spider crawled to Danny, who looked nervously at its sharp metal legs.

The spider shot webbing at Danny catching him and throwing him at the football goal post. He was caught in it like he was a spider, and watched helplessly as Tucker reached up and grabbed at Lydia's hood, pulling it down past her eyes. Sam broke free and charged at Freak Show.

Coming around behind the ringmaster, Sam grabbed the book and swung with it. Its aim was true and it hit Freak Show in the back of the head. He turned slowly, looking at her in shock.

"That was for controlling Danny all those months ago" She smirked, then she reached out and grabbed a hold of Freak Show's gloved hand, at the same time she spun with the motion and brought her right foot up into a forced kick on his pelvis. Freak Show grunted and doubled over. "That one was for me" Sam finished. Freak Show looked up and tried to shake her off. "Let go girl" he said. But Sam held on and accidently hit the yellow gem. Tucker came up beside her and got a hold of Freak Show's arm as well.

Danny watching all this from the goal post gathered some of his energy and let it explode from him tearing himself from the web. He flew up to where Freak Show, Tucker, and Sam were currently floating above the stage.

Grabbing a hold of the gauntlet as well, they tried to hold on as Freak Show attempted to shake them off. He succeeded and the trio flew up a little, but on the way back down all three grabbed a hold of the gauntlet and pulled themselves up to get a better hold.

Suddenly Freak Show gasped "You did it, you found the combination that activates all the gems, which means I control all of reality!" He shouted gleefully. Sam glared

"Guess again, cue ball. As long as we're touching it we have just as much control as you." She stated boldly. Freak Show tried to shake them off but the three held on tightly.

Sam looked at Danny and Tucker "Quick, according to the book the gauntlet has a defense mechanism. Think of a place to hide the gem your holding." Danny, Tucker, and Sam closed their eyes and each thought of three separate places. One by one three of the gems disappeared.

"No!" Freak Show screamed. There was a giant flash of light and Sam and Tucker landed on the stage. Sitting up they saw Freak Show land and stalk over to Lydia "Quick" Sam heard him say "We must flee, but dramatically"

Sam had to stop her self from rolling her eyes. Lydia's tattoos swirled around her and Freak Show and the two were gone, for the time being. Sam stood up and looked around for Danny. Just as she did she saw him fall hard to the stage and land. Danny was on the center spot light as he stood up and held his head.

Sam's eyes widened as she saw the lights go up his body turning him into Danny Fenton. The audience around them gasped and Danny looked around clearly shocked at what had just happened.

"Uh...No body saw that, right?" he asked hoping against hope that his secret wasn't blown. But there was no doubting the way everyone was staring at them. The secret was out.


	6. Ch 6: Captures and Returns

So yeah its been a while. not sure anyone is still interested in reading this but I'm going to be trying to update just to finish this story.

Can't promise a lot but I will be working on this and others to finish them. Anyway let me know if there are any big grammar issues that you just cant stand and I'll go in a fix it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Returns and Captures

The rain was stinging Jazz's face as she ran down the street. It started to pour about two blocks back, she wasn't actually aware of time at the moment, but she was very aware of the sharp pain on her side. This was the farthest Jazz had ever ran in her life and was seriously starting to regret not training with her mom and little brother. It was only Jazz's worry and sheer determination that kept her moving at the swift pace.

She was suppose to stay at Lily's house that night, but when she saw the breaking news, and saw Danny's secret exposed on TV, she was out of the house before Lily had even opened her mouth to ask Jazz a question. Jazz clenched her teeth together; she was glad that it was summer and warm out because her clothes were soaked, but running in wet jeans was not exactly fun.

Turning the corner Jazz ran down her street to the end of the road to her family's brownstone with the OP Center on top of it. During the big renovation, Maddie had the Fenton Works sign taken down, which was a plus for Jazz because her room faced the front and the bright sign always annoyed her when she was trying to sleep. As Jazz ran closer to her house a black town car pulled up and her mom rushed out of the car, only to be quickly followed by none other then Vlad Masters.

'what in the world?' Jazz thought as she pushed herself to run faster still. She was almost there when a yellow taxicab pulled up behind the town car and Jazz's father, Jack Fenton, climbed out of the back. Jazz swallowed as she saw that her dad and Vlad were facing each other and not in a friendly way.

"Mom!" Jazz yelled when she was finally in earshot. Maddie turned as well as Jack and Vlad. Coming up to the group Jazz stopped and bent over trying to get her breath back; Maddie gently rubbed her back. Maddie then turned to Vlad "Vlad, I'm sorry but we must say goodbye here, thank you for drinks I'm sorry the night got cut off"

Jazz looked between her mom and Vlad while still gasping for breath. Vlad looked at Maddie "Are sure, I could stay…" he trailed off looking at Jack, then back at Maddie.

She shook her head "No, thank you, but this is a family thing." Jack spoke up "Yeah, Vladdie…it's a Family thing" he sneered.

"Which doesn't include YOU!" Maddie snapped "Vlad please, Jazz, Danny and I will be just fine" She rubbed Jazz's back again and looked at her daughter "go inside sweetie, change and I'll meet you in the kitchen." Jazz nodded and walked up the stairs she opened the front door and reluctantly went inside.

Hurrying up stairs, she started shedding her wet clothes and walking into her room to change into dry clothes. After throwing on her blue Yale sweats and a simple black tank, Jazz grabbed a towel from the bathroom to dry her hair.

She was rubbing the wet strands when she walked into the kitchen and saw her father sitting at the kitchen table watching the news that was still talking about Danny. Jazz stopped and stared at him. It had been several months since she had seen her father and she was still filled with mix feelings about it. On one hand she missed her father, but on the other hand the anger she felt towards the man could almost cloud her better judgment.

As if feeling his daughter's glare, Jack looked up and smiled softly. "Hi Jazzie pant…" he started but was cut off.

"No your not allowed to call me that" Jazz snapped, anger swelled up inside. She noticed the flash of hurt that crossed her father's face but she didn't acknowledge it. Jack sighed and nodded as he looked down at the kitchen table. Jazz reluctantly sat across from him, she was very torn at how she felt having her father be back into the house.

"Your mom is changing, said she'd be down in a few minutes." Jack said softly playing with the remote control that was still broadcasting about Danny Phantom's revealed identity. Neither really knew what to say to each other. But Jack did want to make up for his previous behavior.

"So you got into Yale?" he asked hopefully, Jazz nodded. Jack smiled "That's great Jasmine, really, I know it might not mean much to you but I am proud of you."

Jazz's glare lessened for a minute, before she remembered why her father had left. "Just me" she snapped out "what about Danny?" Jack visible flinched, "I mean he is the one who has been doing the job you should have been doing, the one who just had his biggest secret revealed to the whole town." Jazz finished.

"Jasmine…" Jack started but was cut off from Maddie, who had just come from changing into dry clothes.

"Okay" Maddie started "first things first, Jack what the hell are you doing here?" Maddie looked at it her ex husband. Jack looked at Maddie, "well I saw the news report and thought I'd come and…well…help…" Jack finished of softly. Jazz pfft in annoyance and sarcasm. Maddie glanced at her daughter silently asking Jazz to remain quiet.

Maddie opened her mouth to reply, but it never came out as Mr. and Mrs. Foley walked into the kitchen in a panic.

"Maddie, what's going on? Is Tucker okay? What's all this about Danny?" Mrs. Foley rushed out breathlessly. Maddie turned to the woman who had become her friend in the past couple of months. "I'm sure they are fine, Danny will make sure they all come back here. We're all safe here." Maddie stated but as soon as the words left her mouth the lights flickered off and the temperature dropped. There was a greenish glow surrounded the two family's and forced them together.

"You were saying mom?" Jazz asked nervously. Maddie glared at her.

* * *

Danny, Sam and Tucker looked around as their classmates started closing in on the trio. The students were halted when suddenly the Guys in White flew down on jet-packs "Nobody move" One of them ordered in an authoritative voice. His partner closed in on Danny "you are to be taken in for questioning and extermination. Lots of painful experiments."

Danny smirked "nah I don't really feel like it. Tucker, Sam hold on. We're getting out of here." Danny quickly transformed and felt Sam and Tucker grab on to him. Danny flew up as the crowd below chanted his name. "Dude, you're a rock star" Tucker yelled in excitement. But Danny was barely paying attention to his surroundings, something was off his transformation felt weak and flying was taking more out off him then it ever did. It wasn't too much longer before his powers gave out on him and he, Sam and Tucker plummeted to the ground below. Danny quickly grabbed Sam and maneuvered them so that when they hit the stage she landed on top of him, hoping that his body would lessen the impact for her. It worked and Sam scrambled to her knees looking Danny over while he curled onto his side "Danny? Oh God, are you ok?" She asked running her hand over him, assuring herself that he was alright. Danny coughed and looked at Sam touched that she was worried. "Yeah, I'm ok" Danny smiled.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking" Tucker's sarcastic tone carried over to them. They looked at their friend but didn't have much more time as the Guys in White were closing in. Sam grabbed Danny and pulled him up and over to the edge of the stage. "Mosh Pit!" She screamed as she pushed Danny onto the crowd below. Danny felt a bunch of hands grabbing him and carrying him off and way from the stage. _Well I can scratch crowd surfing off my bucket list now_ he thought as he and Sam and Tucker were carried away.


End file.
